Weaver Cellesti
Character Basics Player Name: Cherry Home World: Banixia Current Residence: Banixia Character Description Red-haired and slight, with pale grey eyes and a soft demeanor, Weaver is rarely seen out of her regulation boiler suit. She wears an advanced looking wristwatch on her right wrist. She's sort of pretty, if you like red-haired boyish types with too many freckles, and has a habit of speaking in sentences soley comprised of four syllable words. The indoctrination of her home world has left Weaver somewhat confused when it comes to matters concerning the Umbra, which she refers to as 'The Virus'. She's young, idealistic and on a quest to find out what freedom is and bring it to her people. Character Bio Weaver is from a family aptly named for its job in the lower echelon. They are charged with the task of providing clothing for the people there. Whether for her gentle nature or talent with cantrips, Weaver is visited upon by a Gossamer Lady and given the opportunity to become a Warden of the Stair. She takes the offer happily, and leaves behind her home to begin her training. Weaver's house symbol is that of a spider sat upon a web of circuitry. She excels. Her ability to think her way out of a situation before it arises, her natural intuition and instinct are her strong points. She's not a violent person, though is unafraid of using a trick or two to distract anyone who makes themselves an enemy for long enough to get herself out of the situation she's in. She is taught Warfare by a kindly robot who is the companion of the Gossamer Lady, and whom she quickly comes to regard as a mentor of sorts. Her kind ways with robot-kind make him think of her fondly – he is unused to such behaviour from the upper ranks and so Weaver presents a refreshing change. She soon comes to learn that he is in fact, rather intelligent, and managed to stay up top by simply pretending to act dumb. Soon enough, Weaver learns the way of the Grand Stair, and earns herself the title of Door Warden, and it is then when her Gossamer Lady gifts her with an odd looking watch that can do wondrous things, and the first ever outfit that Weaver didn't have to make for herself – an olive coloured, fitted boiler suit, cleverly woven from very fine threads of a material designed to withstand bullets, fire and explosives. With her new equipment, her new role, and a measured amount of excitement, Weaver begins her journey onto The Grand Stair once more, seeking new worlds, new information and adventure that many from her line could only dream of... Quotes "You're infected!" - To Tezoac Soundtrack People Are Strange: The Doors Character Journal Please name each journal entry Journal Weaver Journal Prelude Weaver. Entry 01: The Agora Character Art Weaver Close-up.jpg|Weaver Phwoar Paree.jpg|Paree Lady Voice.jpg|Lady Voice Now Lady Voice and Lahndahn.jpg|Lady Voice and Lahndahn Weaver's Symbol.jpg|Similar to the Weaver House Sigil Workhouses.jpg|Banixian Workhouse The outside.jpg|Lower Banixia Robot4.jpg|Robotic Companion: Designation, Personal Sanitation Entertainment System 148 Robot1.jpg|Robotic Companion: Designation, Component Appraisal Unit 443 Banixia.jpg|Upper Banixia as seen from outside